ranger_sentai_rider_ideafandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Sentai Rider Idea Wiki
Welcome to Ranger Sentai Rider Idea Wiki On Wikia, Ranger Sentai Rider Idea Wiki is an information repository about ideas from fans for Power Rangers, Super Sentai, and Kamen Rider Series. People can post any of their ideas here. With time pages, templates, and polls will be changed if necessary. Ideas with SPAM, dirty comments, drugs, and sex will be immidiately deleted. Thank you. This Wiki is undergoing serious repair. If you're interested in helping, check out the RSRIdeaWiki Projects page. Ranger Sentai Rider Idea Wiki can be accessed via: WWW.RANGER-SENTAI-RIDER-IDEA.WIKIA.COM Go-Busters.jpg.jpe|Check Ranger Ideas!|link=:Category:Power Rangers Ideas|linktext=Look at all new ideas for futuristic Power Rangers Series. 1-big.jpg|Check out Super Sentai Ideas!|link=:Category:Super Sentai Ideas|linktext=Check out Sentai Ideas, including Anniversaries, mecha, etc. 5552 539470786111302 94073044 n.jpg|Check Kamen Rider Ideas!|link=:Category:Kamen Rider Ideas|linktext=Check out many brand new Kamen Rider Ideas! 164px-5552 539470786111302 94073044 n.jpg|Vote Now!|linktext=Go out of wherever you are. If you haven't,, vote now in the 3 monthly poll! Gen Konno Gen lived in a poor family who didn't have money to pay taxes and were distanced and expelled from their country (China) and were forced to wander through the desert until they arrived to Japan. Sadly, lacking of food and rest his mother and siblings died. However, before his father died he gave him a compass and a belt. It was 10 years later that he was attacked by Monsters born of Anger and Hatred called Nemesis. However, he faced hatred and anger and gave birth to the Sakura Nemesis (the final boss), but at the same time to: by using the compass and belt to the ancient hero: Kamen Rider Edo. Read More... Cosmic Man He was the oldest entity in the whole universe, the wisest being, and powerfulest controller of movements in space. The Bezerangers went to have special training with him in episode 26. After this their power grew unwildly and unable to control. This was later solved when he gave them the Beze-Planets. He continued helping them throughout the series until he revealed to be a master evil mind planning on consuming the Astrodata of every body in the universe by episode 46. He was defeated by the Bezerangers in episode 49, stopping the eternal doom. Read More... Interdimensional Scientist Seddo Seddo was the best friend of Shiba Satake, aka Kamen Rider Byouga. He created several weapons for him, including the Anti-Crepuscle Paint. However, Sapapo Crepuscle offered him a great quatity of money which made him turn evil. He was turned into a crepuscle by Kyuketski Crepuscle making him gain electric spine abilities as well as a mind-controlling eye ball. He turned into Byouga's cruelest enemy: Uragi Crepuscle. Read More... GSP Megazord The''' GSP Megazord''' is the combined Super Machine System form of the Beasbots and the first three GSP B.Vehicles combined with the command "CombineOperation! Special Mission Combination!" . The heads of the Beasbots form the control panels for the MegaZord and other combined forms. Its finisher is called the GSP Bubble Slash '''which traps the enemy in a dimensional bubble and slashes them away. Read More... Polls will be changed on occasion every few months. Old poll results will be posted here: Ranger Sentai Rider - Poll Results. Would you like more evil teams to appear in Super Sentai? Yes No Check some of the ideas for each category. To see more, click on "See More'''" at the bottom of the window you want to. Sentaifan01 | RangerKR123 | CoolChillStuf12345 Category:Browse